moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
The Legend of Lutin d'Or
(A Goblin RP Event of Flashbang Exports) The Search for the Treasure of Trade Prince Steamwheedle It is possible that every goblin child is familiar with the bed-time story of Lutin d’Or, the goblin of gold. All the goblin children gather around, ears glued, to hear the tale of this paragon of Goblindom. Once upon a time, there was a goblin captive named Keza slaving in the kaja’mite mines, a mere experimental pawn in Keeper Mimiron’s bizarre plan to develop the perfect race. While digging in the mines, she would secretly stash pockets of golden nuggets and store them in a hiding place in the cave. '' ''One day, Keza was followed by a weasel of a goblin named Lar. Lar swiftly reported Keza’s actions and the next day, Mimiron’s minions seized Keza. As punishment for her actions, Keza was turned into a shrunken, solid gold statue. Greatly grieved by the loss of his love, Graz stole the statue from Mimiron’s rubbish pile and fled. Soon, Graz noticed odd events happening. First, the narrow escape against all odds, and second, finding a secret back cave that led to Keza’s stash. Graz also found himself able to tame the wild beasts of the forest, and began amassing packs of creatures and building caravans for transporting goods. In all that he set his goblin mind to, Graz was fortuitously successful and quickly became the richest goblin in Azeroth. Goblin fairy tales end with “the richest goblin in Azeroth” as often as they begin with “Once upon a time”… but the tale is the base of many stories of goblin riches. Although names may have been forgotten, the tale of the goblin of gold is the thing of legends. Rumors claim that Trade Prince Steamwheedle came into possession of the Golden Goblin, and its unknown magical properties are how he came to actually be the richest goblin in Azeroth. FLASHBANG EXPORTS HISTORY OF THE GOLDEN GOBLIN Blaxxi Blastbolt led a crew of warehouse peons on a very short expedition to try to find the Golden Goblin. One goblin was deceivingly led to her demise, another disappeared with no clues as to his well-being. The group did not get too far before the quest ended suddenly with no clues as to what the golden goblin is or where it could be found. The brains behind this expedition was one Mekgrim Whowouldntsendhislastname, a bruiser who once owned a team of shipping vessels that transported goods for Flashbang Exports. This bruise hired the small group of warehouse peons which were managed by Blaxxi Blastbolt. There was some discrepancy as to if the Golden Goblin is in pieces or is a whole idol. More information about this adventure can be found herehttps://discordapp.com/channels/414323837380067328/574059250251202630. Mekgrim has a personal attendant who is a gnome by the name of Flazeld. Flazeld is often overworked and weary from his burdensome life as a lackey. So he likes to take trips as often as he can to the Tavern in the Mist – Supreme Getaway Package that may or may not be underwritten by the businesses of Madame Chercheur D’or. Flazeld has been known to talk too much while wearing his floaties in the hot tub. He has mentioned rather erratic and unpredictable behaviors of his boss such as, talking like a troll when it isn’t International Speak Like a Troll Day… very peculiar. Flazeld has proven himself to be a worthy informant, allowing Chienne to keep an eye on her old friend through the years. But go back in time a little further… and you will find a colorful character in the mix of this adventure. A troll named Zin’bo. Zin’bo apparently contacted the members of the Flashbang Exports Company in order to help him find his lost crew. He also mentioned on a couple of occasions that there was something taken from him that he needed back. When his efforts at assistance were spurned, Zin’bo then gobknapped… you guessed it… Mekgrim. Mekgrim was able to escape after receiving some volatile rum and seaforium in a cleverly disguised care package. A few weeks later, all cleaned up, it was revealed at a guild meeting that Mekgrim was actually infested with the troll spirit of Zin’bo. The connection between the two is mysterious and not well understood. Was Zin’bo guiding Mekgrim to lead the crew of goblins to find this missing idol for his own gain? What does Zin’bo have to gain from obtaining this idol? He has said he isn't interested in riches. More details about Zin'bo can be found here https://discordapp.com/channels/414323837380067328/534899450749911050. WHAT IS KNOWN ABOUT TRADE PRINCE STEAMWHEEDLE In short, not much. It is highly believed and extremely possible that Trade Prince Steamwheedle is alive. Professor Lattrin has acquired documents through certain back alley deals that confirm activity which indicates the actual Trade Prince himself must be handling business transactions in Ratchet, Gadgetzan, Desolace, and Pandaria. It would be wise, given Jastor Gallywix’s position of authority within the Horde, and TP Steamwheedle’s history of leaving the Horde (even though he did allow preferential treatment in money matters with Horde individuals…) that TP remains in a position of secrecy. Trade Princes are known to acquire their positions as such by the elimination of other rivals. Jastor would really like to get his greasy fingers on the famed wealth of TP Steamwheedle because of his losses on Kezan. NOW, OUR ADVENTURE BEGINS ANEW Flashbang Exports is on an expedition to solve the mystery of the Legend of Lutin d’Or and the whereabouts of Trade Prince Steamwheedle. This page will be updated with our findings! Come to our discord at: https://discord.gg/2p66Hh to join in or contact Chienne#9926 on discord to get more information. Category:Horde Guilds Category:Goblin Guilds Category:Events